To Love An Old Sparrow
by JailBirdSadie
Summary: When Captain Ann brings jack on to her ship she soon finds herself without one and meeting his father! Ann learns that the 2 sparrows are not alike & she's falling and needs the wings of an old sparrow to catch her. OFCxTeague rated T for now
1. Ch 1 That be no Friend

**Disclaimer: all PotC characters are **©** to Disney **

**Ann and others are **©** to me!**

* * *

**Hello My readers **◕‿◕

**This story is my 1****st**** I plan to finish! **

**I plan to have LONG chapters after this intro one.**

**I wanted to introduce the main OC Ann and her ship the Golden Queen.**

**I LOVE Teague and i think the idea of Jackie's father getting a girlfriend would freak Jack out!**

**I play Pirates Online (dot) com and will be using that layout for the islands.**

**This story is based off the movies only, not the books/comics/cartoons!**

**Teague isn't seen much in the movies so i will try to keep him in character as much as possible.**

**Later i Will be writing a Ragetti story and a Davy Jones Story for they are my other favorites from PotC!**

* * *

To Love an Old Sparrow

Chapter one: That Be No Friend

* * *

'A ship! Finally!' Jack ran from the bow past the working crew to the captains 1st hand mate.

"Lass, A Ship! Don't let it out of your site luv!"

Jack looked at the female pirate who was no longer young, he grimaced at calling her luv but he needed off the damn ship!

The pirate ignored Jack, then when he was about to yell at her again he was interrupted.

"In case ye be forgetin Jack, you be no captain on this ship!"

Jack turned and the 1st hand mate grinned, "evnin' Cap'in."

The captain nodded to her 1st mate before turning to Jack with her hands on her hips.

"What be all the yellin 'bout Mr. Sparrow?" She gave him a smile Showing her teeth, cleaner then most.

"Well luv' there be a ship comin' this way, I was thinking bout' getting out of yer way!" Jack smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, pointing toward the incoming ship.

The captain frowned and moved toward the scope to see the sails colors, her many small black braids moving in the wind under her captains hat.

"A ship it be, but not a friend." She lowered the scope and turned to jack, "Prepare for battle, Sparrow."

The 1st hand turned "What ye be wantin the crew to do Ann?"

Ann turned to the crew "READY FOR BATTLE! TRADIN SHIP COMIN ON THE RIGHT! NO ONE FIRES UNTILL THEY DO!"

All hands moved around for what was going to be the last battle upon The Golden Queen.

As Orders where barked and cannons where fired it soon became evident after losing two sails they

where losing The battle.

Jack ran to Ann, "Luv I think we be needing to leave the ship!"

Thats when Ann herd the other captain speak.

"Jack Sparrow, I will have your neck yet!" The voice sounded familiar and Jack's eyes went wide, Beckett!

"CAPTAIN! It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Ann looked to Jack, "They want YOU, thats why they be here?! Jack if I lose me ship I be the one to have yer neck!"

Jack smiled, "Well you see luv-"

"I be no love of yours Sparrow!" Ann left Jack and ran for her cabin.

Once inside she grabbed a cloth bag and started putting things inside to take with her many times losing her balance.

"Time for ye to leave Ann!" The captain looked to the woman much like her mother, her first mate.

"The Ship be Sinkin, The crew be stayin on board to by ye some time ta leave on a row boat."

Ann felt tears coming to her eyes, A good crew to the end. Captains where to go down with the ship but, well she was no average captain and her crew was no average crew, They where as close as family.

Ann followed Jodie to a small boat off the side and two crew members helped her get in, "Jodie ye must come to!"

Jodie smiled, "Not this time luv."

"Jodie PLEASE!"

"Jodie go, we can handle it." the other crew member nodded

After a pause She nodded, "Ai, alright." Jodie climbed in beside Ann.

As the Ship descended down the side of The Golden Queen both Women looked up at the voice of Jack Sparrow, "I'm coming with ye luv!"

With that Jack jumped into the small boat where he got no welcome.

"Jack! Ye are NOT! Get out, it be ye they after!" Ann roared

"There be no time, we must get space between us!" Jodie boomed over Ann and Jacks arguing grabbing the paddles and once they hit the water, started rowing.

Ann's eyes never left the Golden Queen as she watched her go down and her crew as they were captured, plucked out of the water and tied with rope knowing another rope would be tied to their necks soon.

* * *

CHAPTER END

What will Ann do?

Will Jack make it to where ever they are going alive?

Will Jodie end up throwing both over bored, or maybe throw herself over to get away from them?

lol :3 he-he you shall have to wait to find out!

Tell me what you think so far please.

I know there must not be many Teague Fans but oh well. .'


	2. Ch 2 New Heading

Hello and Welcome to

**To Love an Old Sparrow**

**Chapter two : New Heading**

I'll get started right after this message:

Please review and comment I'd like to know how I'm doing. :D

A Quote:

"_You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"  
"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with _yourself_, forever._"

―Jack Sparrow and Teague

* * *

Jodie prodded jack and Ann with a paddle, "Wake up!"

Jack sat up looking around realizing his hat covered his eyes he moved it back upon his head.

"I be tired of rowin', I'm old me vision be faidin', can't see a damn thing, Don't help that it be night."

"Sorry Jodie, I didn't even know i went out." Ann yawned then looked to Jack who was currently Looking into is rum bottle.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack through the bottle over board

Ann looked around setting her eyes on dark objects in the water ahead. Ann got up standing in the process rocking the boat.

"Watch it luv!" Jack grabbed the sides, "Whats the commotion?"

"This isn't good" She shook her head.

Jack looked over his face indeed priceless, "That better not be what i think it is!" He too got up.

"WHAT?" Jodie looked in the general direction, squinting.

"** The Devil's Throat!" **Both Jack and Ann blurted.

Jack sat down rummaging through the cargo. "What are ye doin' Jack?"

"I need rum for whats to come luv."

"Haven't been through 'ere in a looooong time."

"You can get us through?" Ann looked hopeful.

"No, no, nope, we are not sailing in there!" Jack looked to Ann.

"In case you forgot already I'll have to tell you again, you are **not **the captain. If i recall you jumped in the boat last and you have no say on where this little boat goes. If you don't like then you can _drown_!"

"Harsh luv', harsh."

"No Jack, you _need _to hear this! They where my **family**, that was my ship, they where after you! When i found you on that damn island and those navy bastards was shootin' holes in my ship we barely got away!" She stared him down.

Jack never took his eyes off Ann, "Jodie was it? I believe the captain gave us a headin' "

Both looked to Jodie who was humming the familiar tune of Hoist The Colors, she stopped for a moment to speak, "Ai we be goin' in then, let's hope this old wench can get us to Shipwreck Cove in one piece_."_

* * *

Soooooo thats the short chapter two :o

Its short because chapter three Teague comes in and it's a LONG chapter promise.

lol poor _Jackie_ *laughs for upcoming chapter*


	3. CH 3 Stolen Want

**Disclaimer: all PotC characters are **©** to Disney **

**Ann and others are **©** to me!**

* * *

To Love an Old Sparrow

Chapter Three: stolen want

* * *

As Ann and Jack looked around they became amazed at how well Jodie could steer through the ship graveyard, The closer they got to the island the more Jack sat thinking.

Jack looked to Ann and remembered the last month upon the Golden Queen. At first Jack thought he was in heaven seeing all the woman upon the ship, all of her crew where female and Jack soon learned none of them even cared to bat an eye his way. To them a man was bad luck on the ship, ironic really.

Again Jack got into some mess after losing his pearl and setting sail in a dingy. Soon the navy was on him and he went to a little island to get away and drank rum to pass the time, once woken up Jack saw no dingy.

Everything was a blur after that, he passed out from no food and rum left, then awake in a ship to see a blonde beauty hovered above him, touched her chest and was out again due to some unknown blow. When he came to again he was tied up to the birds post in the middle of the ship where he then met Ann.

What a meeting that was, Ann hadn't changed much in the last month Jade eyes still bore into everything they could. Her hair down past her shoulders was much like his, dark and braided in places, tied back with a red bandanna and a ponytail. She wore a ruffled shirt buttons undone all but the last one the stopped above her navel, it never mattered what way she moved, that shirt would never show anything more than a teasing view. An old Blue jacket off some captain of an English ship, small, fit well, and always open was over that. Her pants where a dark Grey-blue hugging her hips and ended under dark brown boots that stopped just above her knees in a fold. Upon her hips where two belts, one to hold up her laced pants and the other holding her cutlass. One long red scarf hung somewhere under the belts with a little pouch and a compass attached. Her right leg somewhere between her hip and her knee where brown buckles making up a harness to hold her pistol.

"Hey jack,...Jack!?" Coming back to the dingy he was now on he turned to Ann showing he was finally listening to some degree.

"Yes luv?" He grinned when she scowled a face Jack knee to well.

"In case you haven't noticed its dark still and the lamp is now out by you.....Light it!" Ann was beginning to feel like she was talking to a kid.

Everything after that was never heard by Ann's ears, she stared open mouthed at what lay in the distance around the mountain like rock.

"Jodie can you see that?"

"yes indeed, that I can."

Jack faced the dark like mass with windows and lights, the mass was ships but together making what was known as

"Shipwreck Island"

"actually its Shipwreck City, or Shipwreck Cove." Jack didn't have to turn to feel those jade orbs piercing the back of his head.

"Where to first Cap'in?" Jodie continued to row inward.

"I...I don't know, Jodie where is the inn?"

"Inn Luv'? There be no inn, Ye know where the brethren court is?" Jack focused on Jodie

"Corse, This old wench might be going deaf and blind but I still know me way around des' parts."

Ann Looked to Jack but said nothing to his surprise.

* * *

Docking was made easy and when all were out but Jack Ann saw a shaggy dog coming there way.

Jack climbed out just in time for the mutt to grab his compass and run.

"Me compass! STUPID MUTT!" Jack started after the thief.

"Sparrow wait!" huffing Ann looked to Jodie.

"Go on ye catch him, I be right behind ye." With that Ann ran after Jack.

The older colored pirate ran her hands through her dreaded fading hair remembering when she too was young and running free.

-END-ish

* * *

I decided to put this up because I needed to get something out :3

Also I'd like to thank NitroCircus1021 for reviewing, this is out for you.

This will have a part two called Gifted Need :3

I also want ideas on if in time Jack should think Ann like a sister-y figure or more like a mother figure!


	4. CH 3 Pt 2 Gifted Need

**Disclaimer: all PotC characters are **©** to Disney **

**Ann and others are **©** to me!**

* * *

To Love an Old Sparrow

Chapter Three: Gifted Need

* * *

Sorry for never posting anymore, however here is the next chapter!

I wont post any more till after i see the 4th movie, because it has more Teague in it, I feel i need to see it to know how he acts with Jack and so on.

* * *

As Ann ran after Jack she pondered on how they found him on that island.

Ann, only twenty-four and her crew was made up of females all older then she,

She left her home as a pampered teen and took to sea like her grandfather.

She was the only one who took pity on the rum loving womanizer, and took him on her ship.

After she found out who he was by the kitchen chief she was feeling doubtful, Her crew warned her of The _Captain _Jack Sparrow, a MAN being on the ship, it was bad luck.

When that 'bad luck' finally started Jodie laughed, LAUGHED! He awoke to fondle her breasts; she punched him good on his head knocking his hat right off….he wouldn't then awaken till the next morning.

The month after she still didn't like him and now she had no crew 'sides Jodie and no ship either, what a Captain she was turning out to be… Can you even be a Captain without a ship?...Jack insisted he was….

Ann sighed and turned the corner almost running into a cart of goods. She saw Jack go into what looked like a part of a ships' Captain's Quarters.

Slowing Ann took her time walking to the end of the… road? If you could call it such.

Sighing again she tried to look through the crack of the left open door opening it farther Ann Spotted Jack standing in front of a man on a wooden desk with an old Guitar. The dog sat beside this said man with Jack's Compass in its jaw. Other pirates sat around on stools drinking though some were looking at what the fuss was about.

At that moment Ann got mad. Real MAD!

Everything seemed to catch and form in her mind of the past month, _Jack_, **He was the problem**!

Ann found herself marching up to Jack, spinning him around, and pointing a finger to his chest.

"You listen here Jack, I'm tired of this! I lost my ship, my CREW, you owe me and you owe me BIG!"

Pirates stopped and stared now, Jack tried to cut in but Ann would have none of it.

"I don't want to hear your 'I'll pay you backs' You cause trouble for everyone, letting a man on my ship, I don't know WHAT I was thinking! Jack I'm tired, wet, poor, crewless, shipless and HUNGERY! Jack you find me a ship, Hell I don't care if you have to build it!"

Jack took her finger and pushed it out of his face slowly, "That's all well and good 'Luv but you see I owe lots of…." Pausing jack smiled at her "_fine_ people like yourself. 'cause ye be a girl 'Luv I'll tell you what, I'll move you up to third on my list, that's after Elizabeth, before Will."

Stunned, Ann was stunned. Third, _Third_ she would be **THIRD? **

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you say, 'Third'?"

"After Elizabeth and before Will" Pausing Jack seemed to think. "Yep Third, Elizabeth is one she-devil when it comes to things, gotta stay on her good side, you understand right 'Luv?"

Ann's left eye twitched

"Your eye be twitching, might wanna get that checked out.."

Ann screamed in furry before launching herself upon Jack going for his neck.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACK! GET BACK HERE!"

Jack ran finding himself in a corner he ran to a table, the only thing now in Ann's way.

" 'Luv we can talk about this, I can always move you to second, I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't mind."

Before Ann could jump over the table a calm deep voice was herd from behind them.

"Got ye self in deep it seems Jackie."

* * *

Stay Tuned FOR THE NEXT ONE!


End file.
